familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) /List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) whose son Richard Palgrave (c1585-1656) immigrated from England to settle into colonial New England. Research Notes Family Trees * Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors * Jonathan Fay Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors Royal Ancestry of the Palgraves # Henry III of England (1207-1272), King of England - see Plantagenet Family Line # Edmund Crouchback, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) - md Blanche of Artois (1248-1302) - Granddaughter of Louis VIII Capet (1187-1226), King of France - linked to House of Capet, Charlemagne (747-814), and Rurik (c832-879). # Henry Plantagenet, 3rd Earl of Lancaster (1281-1345) - # Eleanor Plantagenet (c1318-1372) - md 10th Earl of Arundel # Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) - md Elizabeth de Bohum # Elizabeth FitzAlan (1366-1425) - md Robert Goushill # Elizabeth Goushill (c1401-c1491) - md Robert Wingfield # Elizabeth Wingfield (c1441-1497) - md William Brandon # Eleanor Brandon (c1462-c1499) - md John Glemham, res. Glemham Castle in Suffolk # Anne Glemham (c1478-1513) - md Henry Palgrave # Thomas Palgrave (c1505-c1545) - md Alice Guntan # Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) - # Richard Palgrave (c1585-1656) - immigrated to America, settled in Massachusetts. A B * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave1) governor of Connecticut * Blake, Eli W, Sr (1795-1886) - ( EFWhitney, EFay, BFay, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - Inventor * Blake, Eli W, Jr (1836-1895) - distinquished scientist. * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - (( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - 41st US President, Vice President, Representative to Congress, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above C * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) E * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) (son of William) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) ( WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - (grandson of Roger Sherman) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. F * Fay, Ben F (1783-1863) - (Son of Joseph ) veteran war of 1812, militia colonel - unmarried. * Fay, John II (1669-1747) - (son of John) co-founder of Westboro MA, early town officer and militia captain. * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( JFay3, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. * Fay, Mary (1743-1801) - (Stephen Fay (1715-1781), EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - Wife of Moses Robinson (1741-1813) - 2nd Governor of the Vermont Republic. * Fay, Nehemiah (1776-1856) - veteran of 1812 War, defense of Boston. * Fay, Stephen, Capt (1715-1781) - ( EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - Capt. Stephen Fay was landlord of the Catamount Tavern in Bennington VT, the notorious hangout of the "Green Mountain Boys" of Ethan Allen in the American Revolutionary War. Today it is a historic site. G * Greene, Daniel C (1843-1913) - (father of Jerome) - Daniel and his wife were amongst the very first Christian missionaries to Japan, living and serving there 1867-1913. Several children born there. * Greene, David (1797-1866) - (Son-in-law to Jeremiah Evarts) - was for twenty years the corresponding secretary of the American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions. * Greene, David B (1830-1863) - (uncle of Jerome) died in the US Civil War in Arkansas Post. * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of Daniel Crosby above) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. P * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (Grandfather of Ruth Porter below) -) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Ruth King Porter (1940) - ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - Vermont Writer S * Sherman, Roger (1721-1793) - ( MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave1) - Founding Father of the United States - only one to sign all four major documents - Congressional Charger, Declaration of Independence, Article of Confederation, US Constitution. W * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave1) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. * Eli Whitney (1765-1825) - (( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, EWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave, EPalgrave) - Inventor of the cotton gin. Category:Descendancy lists